krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Twelve
The World of Twelve is the planet at the center of most of Ankama's products. It is also the only named planet so far. According to the origin texts in the Found Fragments in-game books (Dofus), this name may also encompass the solar system around it, though usage seems to limit it to the planet itself. }} History This is only a summary of the events that shaped the world. For the complete history of the Krosmoz, see Timeline. Before the gods Before the gods (and specifically Osamodas) discovered the lifeless planet, it was found by the Eliatropes in their escape from the Mechasms. At the time, it was a very lively planet, and they chose it as their new home for its abundance of Wakfu. However, the Mechasms eventually caught up with them, and all life on the planet was eventually wiped out in the events of ''Islands of Wakfu. There's nothing here Still according to Found Fragments I, when Osamodas reached this part of the universe, he found a great void with a platinum sign and burning letters that read "There's nothing here" – which was true except for the sign, of course, and a single star. Through their playing and fighting, the god's dragons created an entire solar system (or more) and gave new life to the planet. The World of Ten Such an event does not go unnoticed, of course, and Osamodas was soon joined by the other nine gods of the time. Together, they made sure that their new planet had everything it needed to thrive and, lacking inspiration after having named several other planets already, named it World of Ten in reference to their number. The Demon King Rushu got there a little later, and wasn't pleased to have been left out, but the gods explained that they had to be an even number – 5 on the side of white magic, and 5 on the side of black magic – and there was no way they could let Rushu in. The World of Twelve Several years later, however, Sacrier ascended to the pantheon. Needless to say, Rushu was less than thrilled to see eleven gods in the pantheon and still be confined to his Shustuft Crust, but rather than try to grab a seat, he focused on invading the World of Eleven. A few years later, Pandawa followed in Sacrier's footsteps and the world took the new name of World of Twelve, which it still carries to this day. Geography See Category:World of Twelve for a full list of places. During the , the known world consisted mostly in the continent of Amakna, with several isles and archipelagos spread out around it. There were a few large cities, but little in the way of central power. During Ogrest's Chaos, however, the land was flooded and the continent was separated into islands, while several former islands were completely submerged. As a result, the known world in the is made of countless islands of varying sizes. Some are still quite large and can hold entire nations, while others can only sustain a village. Existing cities such as Bonta and Brakmar have become nations, and many other areas have organized similarly in kingdoms of sorts. World of Twelve Dofus map stylized with Incarnam.jpg|Stylized map of the World of Twelve, , from the MMORPG Wakfu new world map.jpg|Map of the World of Twelve, , from the MMORPG Ecology The World of Twelve's landscape is comparable to Earth's in many ways, with its temperate plains and forests, its deserts, its arctic islands and its desolate mountains. Most of the known world's vegetation is inspired by the northern hemisphere, but some islands have more tropical inspirations. There are also monstrous plants such as and that add variety to the mix. The world's fauna is a lot more diverse. Since the world began as the setting to an MMORPG, there is an abundance of civilized and uncivilized monsters, as well as animals that are inspired by reality but take original forms. Most of them also have original names that sometimes differ from one language to another. For example, are based on porcupines and are named the same in French and English; are based on boars and are called Gliglis in French. For more information on the various life forms of the World of Twelve and elsewhere, see Category:Creatures. Category:Krosmoz Category:History